


Lilacs and Lace

by Raven_Silversea



Series: Lilacs and Lace [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Teen Romance, really just a cute fic of Kyoko asking Chrome out on a date, that being said romance isn't my usual genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/pseuds/Raven_Silversea
Summary: Was she acting like a lovesick monkey? According to Hana, she was. Unlike the aforementioned monkeys, Kyoko was going to do something about it





	Lilacs and Lace

Sasagawa Kyoko paced in front of a worn park bench, cradling a bouquet of lace-wrapped lilacs against her chest, the golden dirt beneath her feet never shifting with her frantic steps. On either side of her was vibrant grass speckled by wildflowers and the faint sounds of children playing nearby. 

Kyoko lightly gnawed her lip. She glanced over her shoulder at the path behind her frequently. Her heart was heavy with the plaguing thoughts of light brown eyes, belonging to a precious friend, that asked, “Who are the flowers for, Kyoko-chan?” and had left the flower shop without any flowers in their owner’s arms after she responded. The feeling was a perfect contrasting match to the heavy butterflies in her stomach.

“Honestly, you’re almost as bad as the monkeys,” her best friend’s voice echoed in her mind. Kyoko chuckled. Hana was right. She was acting just like one of the lovesick boys who she went to school with.

“Kyoko-chan?”

Kyoko whirled around, heart beating fast, breathing stalling for a moment. For one moment, the butterflies disappeared, she saw the pale girl she had been waiting on, before they came back with double the intensity. “Chrome-chan,” she gasped, pink dusting her cheeks.

Chrome’s purple bangs waved in the slight wind, and her matching eye stared at Kyoko from behind the silver trident her hands clutched. 

Kyoko took a step forward, took a deep breath. She held out the bouquet with a trembling hand. “I love you, Dokuro Chrome. Can we start seeing each other?” She held her breath, eyes never leaving the other girl.

Chrome’s eye widened, and slowly she grinned, so much larger than any of the tiny close-lipped smiles Kyoko had seen before. Kyoko smiled in return and caught a glimpse of a crooked gap formed by a broken tooth in Chrome’s smile. Chrome removed a hand from the trident, turning it to the side so that it was no longer across her body, and took the bouquet from Kyoko. “Hai, Kyoko-chan. I would love to.”

Kyoko’s breath rushed out of her in a choppy laugh, Chrome giggling with her. A soft pink blush dusted both of their cheeks. “In that case, would you like to see a movie then?”

Chrome hummed her agreement, and together the new girlfriends linked arms and began walking down the path away from the bench. “Kyoko-chan?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my research came up with this interaction called Kokuhaku. It is essentially the act of confessing your love to someone before you can date. Japan has three words for love and the one that would be used in this instance is "Suki" which is the rough equivalent to "I like you" in English. I'm not Japanese, but this came up multiple times when I was hashing this out, so I went with it
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as ravensilversea and Pillowfort as Raven_Silversea. I'm also on fanfiction.net under this handle, so don't worry if you see my fics over there too


End file.
